There are many different devices available for applying materials to surfaces and/or for cleaning the surfaces. Each device is made from materials that have characteristic for a specific application or cleaning process. Brushes are often used for applying materials to surfaces or cleaning surface where scrubbing and low absorption is required. Sponges are often used for cleaning applying materials to surfaces or cleaning surface where low abrasion and a high degree of absorption is required. Scouring pads are used for applying materials to surfaces or cleaning surfaces where a high degree of abrasion is required. Squeegees are typically used to wipe materials form very smooth surfaces, such as window. While there are clearly many options of device for a particular task, many of the devices fall short of an ideal cleaning device.